Meeting
by Kamiyaichi
Summary: This story is about meetings, music and love. A boy, searching for a pianist. A girl, aspiring to become a violinist.


Chapter 1: Rival

It was summer when I first met that person.

And that time, I was only 9 years old

I'm busy with my mother as we prepare for a piano competition to be held that day. At least my mother was only the one who was busy.

Why should I even prepare? I know for a fact that I would win the said event.

But then for the sake of my mom not to scold me, I practiced just a little even if i'm not in a mood. Those herbivore were weak anyways.

"Magnificent Syaoran! Im sure your father will be so proud of you!" Mother said in a very delightful manner.

I sighed in defeat . Well I knew that no matter what I do in this field, he will never be proud of me.

Because I didn't want to become him. To become a doctor. I just searched for a field where im good at and at that time i'm good at playing piano that is why for the sake of running way from his order for me to become a doctor, I strived to be a pianist.

At since i'm starting to get bored in playing piano, maybe my decision was wrong to enter this field decision.

"Let's just go already and finish the job." I said wearing a bored expression that only our dog Buu saw the event.

How should I describe the hall. Nothing usual it was big and luxurious but that's it. A place where I am crowned as the child prodigy.

When we arrived at the venue, a lot of people looked at me and my mom as I heard their different gossips and opinion about me

Its him! Li Syaoran! No one beat him as of yet, he is really a prodigy!

Why did he even lived here in Tokyo! He should go back to his own homeland.

That arrogant brat, just because he kept winning.

I heard it all, and im used to it. I didnt care anyways.

That I was a prodigy.

That I always cheated.

That im an arrogant brat.

That I dont have emotion or friends.

Well who cares about those?

The important matter in a piano competition is to follow the music sheet and never disobey it.

That is all.

That is if you want to win. Well my mom told me so.

She maybe beautiful, and nice outside. But inside she's a demon.

"Let's go Kyouya." She said smiling, but deep within her fake smile she was about to disclipine those people. Well I pity them.

"What a waste of time." I said as we both entered the backstage.

As I waited, I got the chance to survey the area.

This familiar scene.

The coldness of the air-conditioned room.

And children. Some are the same age as me and some are younger. All of us participants were boys since this is a boys piano competition. Not just a typical one.

Well, it doesnt matter. A competition is s competition.

I sighed and waited for my name to be announce. And i was about to sleep while hearing different complains, one contestant tripped. I looked at the fallen person lying in his back and now his hands raised like he was playing the piano.

He hummed and hummed as his eyes were closed.

Suddenly all the participants inside seems to forgot their worries. They giggled, laughed though others insulted the child. They seem to insult him.

Well as much as I wanted to laugh also but it would be just a waste of time. And then finally I heard my name.

Now is the time to be serious.

"Li Syaoran. "

I slowly walked in front of the audience and bowed as I heard their applauses echoes through the big and cold hall.

Just get it over with.

Confidently I sat just beside the elegant piano and close my eyes for a while as I get to be familiar with the surroundings and the piano.

The moment I become contented, I opened my eyes revealing a pair of brown orbs as I started to press the key signaling for my performance to start.

My performance was fierce. My hand moves rapidly. The rhythm, the sound, all of my playing is according to the music sheet.

Beethoven's 5th symphony.

Mother chose the piano piece for it was perfect.

No mistake.

Too perfect.

But then why I always felt this other feeling during my performance.

What they called dissatisfaction?

Maybe because im already bored.

No matter.

I'll just have to win. Then its enough.

After my performance the audience applauded loudly and stood. This event is normal for me. Nothing new. As soon after I bow and leave the stage, the competition is already decided.

I win.

Nothing new.

I walked back at the backstage and as soon as I sat I heard people laughed for some reason.

I went to see what was the situation on the stage.

That is when I saw the same person tripped at the backstage earlier. He was bowing like an idiot. Although I couldn't see his whole face while he's facing, his lips was obviously curved in into a big smile. Something ever never seen before.

It was a very genuine smile.

No one ever smiles after my performance so genuine before. Most of them cry or panic. So what's the deal with this guy? Is he gone mad? Or does he need something from me?

A lot of thought suddenly came into my mind but it frizzed the moment he sat in front of the piano.

Now what kind of a performance will he do?

I waited until he played. But I was devastated the moment I realized what he was playing. It was a children song! And he is playing like a kid. Every person could play like that!

That's it! I heard the audience started to murmur. Most likely they are also disappointed.

But I wonder, why was he playing calmly, not minding those gossips? I thought he already gave up the moment he played the children song? And he was singing it also. Along with the children inside the hall!

So why?

There's this unsettling feeling in my heart.

Twinkle twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are..

And just when I thought he was going to end his performance, the pianist's playing changed.

His hand started to move so fast and sound became so jumpy, lively and happily. And every after every child finished singing along the tempo changed yet again. And it seems like there's no ending.

Oh wait.

I remembered his piece.

Its Mozart's k265/300e.

Im sure of it.

And I thought he was silly at first in the end all of us inside the concert hall smiled and clapped after his perfomance.

The sounds coming out from the piano is full of playful and lively tune. And I couldnt stop may lips into curving a smile.

Maybe this is the difference of only playing the piano

And playing with all of your heart. That is with your every emotion.

And for the first time I found my rival.

Deep within I was frustrated and asked myself why is there still a thing that I cant do when it comes to playing the piano. After the performance I ran home immediately and waited for my mother not wanting to know the result.

But she informed me anyway.

I was in second place.

And in the first place?

I didn't bother to listen while my mother mutters the name because I know that i'll eventually meet him again.

Merry Christmas guys!

Im kamiyaichi!

Im just new in here but i hope you guys liked the story.

Sorry if my english is bad because its not my first language.

Until then..


End file.
